


Holding Back Everything

by veiledndarkness



Category: The Departed (2006)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-11
Updated: 2007-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veiledndarkness/pseuds/veiledndarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These meetings, they mean so much. They both need this, this unspoken thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding Back Everything

Title: Holding Back Everything

Author: veiledndarkness

Movie: The Departed

Pairing: Dignam/Costigan

Rating: Mild, soft R

Warnings: Smut, and a small heap of angst.

Disclaimer: Not mine, none of this is.

Summary: These meetings, they mean so much. They both need this, this unspoken thing.

*

His hands scrabble for purchase on the brick wall, shaking and numb from the cold wind that whips around them. He shivers, his teeth clacking loudly. He closes his eyes for a moment, his face pressed hard against the grit of the wall. He groans softly, feeling small puffs of warm breath settle on the back of his neck.

The grunts behind him are obscene, every other word 'fuck' or 'shit, and he's never been more turned on. He keens softly at the burning pain within him, his fingers clenching at the dirty wall.

He hisses as he's taken hard, pain and pleasure mixing, his eyes watering from the force. He pushes back against him, one hand dropping to grope his aching cock in time to the brutal thrusts. His hand is batted away, only to be replaced with another, the hand gripping him hard, tugging and pushing. The rough and ragged whispers in his ear send him flying, his back arching as he comes, shaking and moaning, leaning back against him.

He keeps his eyes shut for another long moment when he feels him stiffen, coming with a hoarse shout. He feels him press closer to him for a just a second, the smallest gentle kiss pressed to his sweaty temple. He bites his lip, holding back everything, keeping it all inside.

Dignam steps away from him. He fixes his clothing, breathing hard, already scowling once more. Billy shivers again, feeling over exposed. He yanks his jeans up, buttoning them hurriedly. He hears the words from Dignam, nodding automatically, a smartass response as always.

They stare at each other for just a moment too long before Dignam turns away and stalks over to his car down the street, his face set in a nasty frown. Billy watches him leave, his shoulders hunched against the cold air. He feels his phone vibrate and sighs, answering it, his voice hollow and dull, and his mind aching with regret.

*


End file.
